paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiro
Jiro is a Japanese Yakuza member and the twelfth character available in PAYDAY 2, and the fourth paid one. Like Clover, Sokol and Dragan, he will be released in his own character pack. Background ''Prior to PAYDAY 2'' Jiro was born in Japan during the sixties of the 20th century to a Japanese seamstress and an U.S. Navy Lieutenant stationed in Sasebo. Life was hard, as shortly after his father's fleet was removed from Japanese waters, his mother also left him as well. Abandoned and left to his own devices, the resourceful Jiro knew there was only one "family" for him, the Bōsōzoku. After years of crime and violence, Jiro caught the interests of the local Yakuza clan and purportedly became one of their most outstanding members, following the oyabun's orders to the letter. All except for one. He had a brief but secret romantic affair with the oyabun's daughter, Yoshimi, who bore him a son, whom he named Kento. Despite Jiro's bets efforts to keep their relationship under wraps, his clan eventually found out, and on one night raided his home, killing his lover and getting away with his child. Jiro himself was arrested and put behind bars for twenty years. As he finished his sentence, Jiro sought to reclaim honor for his late wife and find his lost son. As he killed his former brothers one after one, he finally found a way to track down what he was looking for, and the one man who could help him - Bain. Quotes Trivia *Jiro is the first Asian heister to make an appearance in the PAYDAY series, though likely partly as his father was presumably American (he served in the US Navy). **Jiro was 13 when his father's fleet was reassigned from Sasebo, which coincided with the real relocation of the U.S. Fleet during the mid-70s. This would put his birth year somewhere around the early-to-mid 1960s. ***This might potentially make him the oldest playable character in the series, being in his mid fifties as of 2015. *He introduces himself by name in his character pack trailer, though like most heisters ever inducted, it is still debatable whether Jiro is his real name or not. **Jiro is currently the only DLC heister whose name does not appear in the expansion pack's title. **As seen in his character pack trailer, the scene in which Jiro comes to visit his wife's grave has "Yoshimi Jiro" (古美治郎之墓) engraved on the tombstone. Since they are a couple, it's natural for Yoshimi to share her husband's surname (Jiro), though the circumstances of their romance would suggest otherwise. ***Though a fairly common given name, it is rather unusual for someone to use Jiro as a surname. *Like Wolf, Jiro had a family at one time while still serving under his boss, though to date he's the only other character with named family members aside from Dallas and Houston. Jiro had a son, Kento, with his illegitimate wife Yoshimi, shortly before she was killed by the other members of his clan and his child kidnapped. **As of current, his son's fate is still undisclosed, though it was hinted by Jiro's former clan leader that Kento is in the United States, and that Bain is the one who can help tracking the boy down. *In Jiro's Introduction Trailer, the words "GENERALMCBADASS" can be seen in place of the Hollywood Sign. This is a nod to the YouTuber of the same name who creates PAYDAY 2-related videos and is sponsored by Overkill Software. Video PAYDAY 2 Yakuza Character Pack Trailer|Jiro's Introductory Trailer Gallery Jiro Full.png|Jiro in full detail. Jiro Mask Overkill.png|Jiro's mask as shown by Overkill. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Yakuza Character Pack DLC